Red vs. Blue: Season 11
Red vs. Blue: Season 11 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions, first released on June 14, 2013. The season continues where the previous ended, with the Reds and Blues fending for themselves after a shipwreck. A teaser trailer was first released on May 19, 2013. It is the eleventh full season of Red vs. Blue and the first season in the Chorus Trilogy. Synopsis The eleventh season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue. For more than a decade, the hapless, helpless and occasionally hopeless anti-heroes of the Halo universe -- the Reds and Blues -- have fumbled their way from one adventure to another. They have survived aliens, Freelancers, evil artificial intelligence programs, and secret government conspiracies. But now that they have been shipwrecked in a mysterious canyon, they will have to work together to survive the greatest foe of all...themselves. Characters Red Team *Sarge (Teaser; 17 episodes) *Donut (9 episodes) *Lopez (6 episodes) Blue Team *Washington (Teaser; 17 episodes) *Freckles (12 episodes) *Epsilon (1 episode; flashback) New Republic *Tucker (Teaser; 19 episodes) *Simmons (Teaser; 19 episodes) *Caboose (Teaser; 19 episodes) *Grif (Teaser; 19 episodes) *Felix (7 episodes) *Kimball (1 episode) * Rebel Medic (1 episode) Other *Lopez 2.0 (10 episodes) *Locus (9 episodes) *Doc (8 episodes) *Cyclops (4 episodes) *Dropship Pilot (1 episode) *Carolina (1 episode) *Spaceship Operator (1 episode; flashback) *Andy (1 episode; voice only) *Jerry (Teaser) *Dennis (Teaser) Episodes Other Episodes Global Championship *''Main Article:'' Global Championship *''Airdate:'' July 3, 2013 Prepare for the Halo Global Championship, kicking off this summer at RTX 2013! The #1 Movie in the Galaxy *''Main Article:'' The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy *''Airdate:'' August 4, 2013 Sarge shows the Blues a trailer he made for a Red vs. Blue movie. Game Changer *''Main Article:'' Game Changer *''Airdate:'' September 16, 2013 The Commissioner of Grifball has some big news for the Rookie...so that's probably bad. I Just Spied in Your Arms Tonight *''Main Article:'' I Just Spied in Your Arms Tonight *''Airdate:'' December 17, 2013 What to do if the NSA spies on you while you're playing video games. Trivia *This is the first season in the series which has nothing to do with A.I. and/or Project Freelancer. *This is also the first season to not have Burnie Burns as a writer, with writing being taken over by Miles Luna. *Season 11 returns to an episodic style resembling the Blood Gulch Chronicles, including the sole use of Machinima for animation, After Effects-inserted images to represent items not found in the Halo ''game engines, and a higher emphasis on comedy than action. Series writer and director Miles Luna would later affirm the Season most resembles the Blood Gulch Chronicles. *Despite not having its own soundtrack, music from this season was included in the Red vs. Blue: Season 12 Soundtrack. Gallery Season_11_Pre-order.png|Season 11 teaser image Trocadero - Contact.png|Trocadero's Contact, season 11 opening theme See also External links *[http://redvsblue.com/home.php ''Red vs. Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Trailer Category:Series Category:Season 11 Category:Chorus Trilogy